A day's revival
by Koudelka
Summary: Sion gets bored with Dominique. This is really short, but I was bored so... ^^;; Please R+R.


{Author's note: Yeah, this is really short, but I think its okay... ^^;;  
Legal: All belong to SQUARE.}  
  
Dominique tapped her fingers against the restaurant table, it had been two hours. She decided to leave, Sion wasn't coming... With a sigh the 17 year old girl paid the waiter for the eight cups of coffee she had drunk, and left. She walked home in the midnight dark. Sion and her had always been close, but for the last year, he hadn't paid as much attention to her. So, the only way to spice up their relationship was to get his attention, but how?  
  
Sion sat at Fate, having a beer or two with Kou. But, that "beer or two" turned out to be seven or eight. Sion had just turned twenty-one, and he was now allowed to have alcohol.   
  
"Dude," Kou said, "didn't you have a date with Dominique?"  
  
"Oh hells. You are right..."  
  
"How long ago were you supposed to meet her?"  
  
"Two hours ago..."  
  
"Heh, dude, that's called being neglected... She... well, she talked to me the other day, ya know what she said?"  
  
"Not really!" Sion laughed. And, he didn't stop laughing either.  
  
"Dude, that's not funny" Said Kou. "Maybe we should get you home"  
  
"Heehee. Yeah! woo." Kou, at this point, slapped Sion upside the head.  
  
"Kou!! What'd you do that for?!" But, the seriousness turned to laughter. Kou walked Sion home.  
  
"Sion, call me... when you are undrunk."  
  
"Will do!!! Heh." Kou just shook his head...   
  
"Too much beer... how will Dominique handle it?" Wondered Kou to himself, then he overheard shouting.  
  
"SION BARZAHD!!! Where the hell have you been!?"  
  
"Whatsamatter, angel...?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Sion, just go to sleep." Sion did as he was told, and went to sleep-right on the floor in front of Dominique. Dominique knelt down and opened Sion's mouth to see exactly how much beer he had had. She ended up falling backwards on her butt, because the scent was so strong....  
  
"Kou..." She muttered. And went up to her room.  
  
When Sion woke up it was near four AM. How did he end up on the floor. The previous hours rushed back to him.   
  
"Damn... I am such an idiot." With that stated, he ran upstairs to Dominique's room. He seen her sleeping. He didn't want to wake her. So he sat and watched her sleep. He heard her talking.   
  
"Are you awake?" He asked. No answer. She was talking in her sleep. he listened.  
  
"Sion... why did you leave me? I don't understand... I love you Sion... why cant you love me back."  
  
Sion watched her as she turned in her sleep facing him, and seen the tears rolling down her cheeks. He decided to wake her up. He wouldn't have her crying.  
  
"Angel.." He said as he shook her lightly, "Wake up..."  
  
"Sion?" She said as her eyes opened and she sat up.  
  
"I'm here..."   
  
"Why...? Why did you forget me? I was waiting for two hours..."  
  
"I just..."  
  
"No...Sion... just... leave." She fell back to sleep.  
  
Sion sighed. He walked out of the room, he decided on not going back to bed because it was nearly five AM, so he just took a shower and went to Fate, his shift was up first. At five thirty Dominique entered the bar, and totally ignored Sion on her way in. She needed to talk to Kou.   
  
"Hey, Kou... Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, whats up?"  
  
"Well, Sion has been ignoring me, and I need a way to get his attention, that....-"  
  
"-You are special and not to be taken for granted?" Kou finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I could take you in.... if you know what I mean..."  
  
"Would you?!"  
  
"Of course" Dominique hugged Kou.  
  
"Thank you so much!"   
  
"Yup, no problem, besides, its not everyday that I get to spend time with a beautiful girl!"  
  
"Heh heh." Sion ran up the stairs.   
  
"Kou, your shift!" He said.  
  
"yeah, yeah, I'm goin..."  
  
"Bye, Kou!!" Said Dominique with a smile.  
  
"Bye, Nikki." Replied Kou.  
  
nice touch on the nickname thought Dominique.  
  
"Nikki?" Asked Sion when Kou left.  
  
"Yeah, Kou calls me that, he's so sweet." Sion became angry and envious, but he didnt say anything.  
  
"So," he continued, "wanna go out or somethin?"  
  
"No... I have things to do, Sion..."  
  
"Or maybe people to do" muttered Sion.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Dominque.  
  
"Nothing, angel."  
  
"Okay... I'll see you at home... I guess..."  
  
Sion followed her silently out the door. And when she kissed Kou, that was icing on the cake.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Kou?!"  
  
"Well, you wont hit on your lady, so I will." Well, that wasnt exactly the answer Dominique expected, or wanted, for that matter. She tugged on Kou's vest.  
  
"Hey," She whispered, "That'll do..."  
  
"No it wont" came his reply. "I truly want you Dominique! And this piece of crap treats you like a dog!" Dominique swallowed...  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a piece of crap, you piece of crap!?!" Yelled Sion.  
  
"You!" retorted Kou. Dominique heard a deep voice, she identified it as that of Volt, and turned around.  
  
"Hey guys... can we keep it down, besides, it's my shift."  
  
"Fine. Lets go upstairs." Said Sion, so they went upstairs. The argument continued. After around a twenty minutes of name calling and such Dominique was sick of it.  
  
"Anyway!" She said. Sion's and Kou's eyes met hers.  
  
"I think its up to me to decide which guy I want...."  
  
"Well then," said Kou, "Take your pick, princess." Dominique sat down, and thought... Well, Kou notices me....Sion forgets me sometimes... But, I love Sion, and I know he loves me...  
  
"I, I..." She started.  
  
"Dominuque..." Sion said in a low voice. " I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ah! Cut the crap, Sion." Kou yelled. "You dunno what in God's name you are talking about."  
  
"Thats enough, Kou." Dominique looked at Sion. "Continue..."  
  
"Thats all, angel."  
  
"Kou?" Asked Dominique. "Have you anything to say?"  
  
"I can treat you better, hun."  
  
"Mmhmm..." Muttered Dominique.   
  
"Hey, Sion, your shift." Said Volt as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sion didnt move one muscle though.  
  
"Sion, I said your shift." Volt repeated, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Dude, Sion, if you dont go, you'll lose your job." Said Kou with a smile.  
  
"And if I do go, I'll lose my true love." Dominique stepped back.  
  
"Sion..." She knew this job was important to him, he would lose it for her?   
  
"Ah, heh." Said Kou, "You wouldnt lose your job for her!!"  
  
"Yes, he would... which why we are going home Sion..." With that she tugged on his sleeve and they walked home.  
  
Kou looked at his watch.   
  
"Volt, there are still thirty minutes left to your shift!"  
  
"I know. Some one had to solve that mess correctly." With that said, Volt walked back out to continue his shift.  
  
The End.


End file.
